1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flute accessory which shields out the wind from the embouchure hole area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are flute accessories to assist the proper placement of a flutist's lips in relation to the mouthpiece, but none to provide a windshield.
3. Disclosure Statement
Swanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,239, dated May 5, 1953, discloses an embouchure arch which is used on the mouthpiece of a flute to assist beginners in holding the mouthpiece of the flute in the correct relationship to the lips for good tone production.
Sollecito, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,526, dated Aug. 5, 1971, discloses an embouchure attachment for flute to insure the proper placement of embouchure relative to lower lip placement and blowing angle.
My invention provides a protective shield around the embouchure hole area of the flute to enable the flutist to produce tones regardless of adverse outdoor conditions. My invention protects the crucial tone production center area from being openly exposed to the elements and permits the flutist to produce tones as well as perform in a normal fashion even under negative outdoor circumstances.
My invention is disclosed in document entitled "Disclosure Document," No. 081067, received in U.S. Patent And Trademark Office on May 25, 1979.